gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Mutiny at Castle Black
Uncertain In the last section of the article, it says "However, sources state that Harington has a seven-season contract with HBO for Game of Thrones, leaving Jon's status unconfirmed until the sixth season airs" But in the EW.com Kit Harington specifically say's these are innacurate and he never knew any thing about any such contract. With this information, should this source stating this be removed and the comment on his "uncertain" status be removed?BrocktonBlocbuster (talk) 02:49, June 18, 2015 (UTC) The smoking wound This is maybe silly question, but... "In the cold night air the wound was smoking" - is it natural phenomenon, or something to do with the prophecy about AA? 08:57, December 12, 2015 (UTC) Jon Snow's Resurrection and Execution of the Mutineers Personally, I feel that these two events should be considered separate from the mutiny itself, which I would have considered to have ended with the surrender of the Mutineers to the Loyalists and Wildlings. I would create a new article, "Execution of the Mutineers" or some such, similar to the Execution of Eddard Stark article, and have Jon's resurrection described in both the "Aftermath" of the Mutiny article, and the "Prelude" of the execution article. Salociin (talk) 19:09, May 9, 2016 (UTC) Article Name Unless Mutiny at Castle Black in its capitalized form is confirmed to be a proper noun, shouldn't it be mutiny at Castle Black instead? It'd be better to have a consensus on this before editing. AllHailTheFirstOrder Sworn to King Renly I 18:24, June 4, 2016 (UTC) 1 - That's how the book wiki does it, 2 - The way wiki code words the first word of every article title is automatically capitalized no matter what you do. It's impossible to make an article titled "mutiny at Castle Black". 3 - I thought we were just going by the precedent set by "Mutiny at Craster's Keep".--The Dragon Demands (talk) 18:54, June 4, 2016 (UTC) *1 - I don't know about AWoIaF, but I'm just speaking in terms of proper capitalization here. * 2 - I don't mean the actual article of the title—it is undoubtedly proper to capitalize the first word like that—just the beginning of the opening sentence (i.e. "The Mutiny at Castle Black is an event that occurs during the Conflict Beyond the Wall"; my proposal would be "The mutiny at Castle Black is an event that occurs during the Conflict Beyond the Wall"). * 3 - Well, I'm also talking about setting a standard, so it'd apply there as well. AllHailTheFirstOrder Sworn to King Renly I 18:58, June 4, 2016 (UTC) Well I don't know, and I abstain. Ask Gonzalo84 I guess.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:42, June 4, 2016 (UTC) FNAFKURSELF (talk) 10:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Is the "Plot Hole" statement part a bit too personal? It can just be Alliser's hate towards Jon's action. FNAFKURSELF (talk) 10:18, December 11, 2016 (UTC) :Well, what exactly are you inquiring about? You're not making yourself clear. Shaneymike (talk) 12:52, December 11, 2016 (UTC) : "he TV version of the mutiny introduced several major plot holes, and the showrunners seemed more concerned with Jon's death itself rather than the plot mechanics leading up to it or character motivations. Instead of the mutiny being over Jon deciding to fight the Boltons, it is simply due to growing tension between Jon and Thorne over letting the wildlings through the Wall. Moreover, the TV series made no attempt to explain what sense it made for Thorne to kill Jon specifically when he did, after Jon had already let all the wildlings through the Wall: killing Jon at this point wouldn't stop the thousands of wildlings already through the Wall."" FNAFKURSELF (talk) 16:14, December 11, 2016 (UTC) The in the books section compares the TV series to the books. The TV series changed a situation from the books in a drastic way, not even bothering to explain how it made sense, and left massive plot holes as a result. It's like they're not even trying. Now I can understand someone arguing this wasn't a plot hole (I can't see how), but if the TV series just leaves a plot thread dangling without explanation or even contradicting itself, we'll point it out. It would be biased not to point this out, as this would be tacit approval. .....how, HOW can the mutiny have been purely due to Thorne's hatred of Jon? What possible sense does that make? Is the actual defense you're making for the showrunners "the characters are idiots who behave out of character and irrationally?" Same thing with like....Littlefinger not bothering to figure out who Ramsay Bolton was before sending Sansa off in a marriage alliance. The defense can't be "oops, the character was being an idiot". But again: how was killing Jon for letting the wildlings through the Wall....AFTER he let them through the Wall...going to make all the wildlings go away? What did the writers think Thorne was going to do about all those wildlings already through the Wall? What's the defense you're giving? "Maybe Thorne was too stupid to think two steps ahead"? And let's examine that for a minute: if "Thorne hates Jon" was enough to make him do this, over the wildlings....why not just lock the gate to Jon and the wildlings when they tried to get in in the first place? Also, this was just a spot-check addition, I'm going to refine this more thoroughly over Christmas break.... --The Dragon Demands (talk) 19:15, December 11, 2016 (UTC) Not trying to defend it, I just don't see that as a "plot hole". FNAFKURSELF (talk) 03:51, December 12, 2016 (UTC) Not explaining the motivations of the men who kill a lead male character is the textbook definition of a plot hole.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:14, December 12, 2016 (UTC) 1. Is the "In the Books" section typically used for critiques of the show? Isn't this sort of thing best posted on a discussion board? 2. I don't know that it makes more sense for Thorne to have refused an order from the Lord Commander, then attacked other Men of the Watch who attempted to open the gate. For all we know, Thorne had not begun conspiring against Jon at that point. Certainly, he wouldn't mutiny on his own. As for what Thorne planned to do with the Wildlings, I assumed he would have tried to slaughter them. I'm not exactly sure where they were being held, but it would have likely been easier than battliing them in the open field. Twman09 (talk) 04:17, July 5, 2017 (UTC)